Hawkwing's Journey/Prologue
Chapter description :Cloudstar sits on top of a pile of boulders in the sunlit gorge. He is alone until the silence is broken by Brackenheart, who emerges from a den at the foot of the cliff and comes to join him. Cloudstar begins to question if the medicine cat had thought more about the meaning of a vision that he had, but is cut short by the arrival of Skystar. The SkyClan founder asks Brackenheart if he had come to a decision, but the tom replies that what he had seen is too terrible, with no easy answer. :Unsatisfied with his response, Skystar says that all three of them have seen what is impending for SkyClan. The tom continues that it could mean the end of the Clan once and for all, which is a thought that he couldn't bear should it become true. However, Cloudstar counters his statement, fiercely saying that SkyClan always rises again after all great losses that it suffers. The pale gray cat states that Firestar restored the Clan, but Brackenheart sadly remarks that the ThunderClan leader is dead, and cannot help them from a far away StarClan. :Taking that into consideration, Skystar then says that they must talk to SkyClan themselves. Cloudstar insists that the the cats must fight back, and can win if they truly believe they can. Brackenheart states that even Firestar himself could not succeed in this battle. Skystar agrees, adding that it may be time for the Clan to leave and find another home, away from their comfortable gorge. Cloudstar is outraged and opposes the founder, remarking too many cats died while trying to keep it. Brackenheart seconds the pale gray tom, protesting that he was the last medicine cat before rats drove them out. The brown tabby meows that after all SkyClan has faced, he can't possibly expect them to leave the gorge a second time. Skystar says that there is a time to hold on and also a season to let go. He comments that the only way they can solve their problems is by joining with the other Clans. Skystar meows that SkyClan was like one of the five petals of the Blazing Star when he founded it, and every Clan thrived when they worked together. The tom says that to succeed, they must revisit that piece of their past. :Shaking out his pelt, Brackenheart questions where SkyClan will live, and whether they'd be accepted. The medicine cat points out the only cat from the Clans they know is Firestar, who is in StarClan. Cloudstar reminds him that they knew Sandstorm, and Skystar states that the ThunderClan she-cat's path is dark. The founder says the fate of SkyClan lay in Firestar's kin, and adds that they must start soon for there will be a long and difficult journey ahead. Skystar warns that if SkyClan didn't find Firestar's kin, the Clan's future will be dire. Characters Major *Brackenheart *Skystar }} Mentioned *Sandstorm }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Super Edition arc